Kahoko's Diary
by AnnaLean
Summary: Accidentalmente la persona menos esperada para Kaho encuentra un cuaderno donde ella escribe sus mas profundos secretos obligandola a aceptar cada cosa que el mande o diga. Pero por el otro lado, un violinista comienza a sentir cierto fastidio sobre las inusuales cosas que ella empieza a hacer.


_Hello! Aqui vos traigo una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió tan oportunamente, es la primera vez que escribo sobre la corda d' oro. Espero que la lectura sea de su agrado, cualquier sugerencia y comentario sera bien recibido :3_

 _Disclaimer: La corda d' oro no me pertenece T_T_

 ** _Capitulo I: ¿Por qué?_**

La alarma sonó como siempre, tan ruidosamente que tenía que despertar inmediatamente y apretar aquel botón para que ese insoportable sonido callara de una vez.

\- No puedo creer que ya amaneció – Una muy soñolienta muchacha de cabellos color granate despertaba de su pacifico sueño, realmente odiaba quedarse hasta tarde practicando pero por el otro lado sabía que valía la pena ya que así, conseguiría nivelarse y ser mejor cada vez más, además amaba a su preciado violín, hermoso regalo de Lili que ella siempre atesoraría.

Cuando su vista pudo ser mucho más clara que unos minutos antes pudo percatarse de que había despertado (o había sido despertada) más temprano de lo habitual, procedió a cambiarse de ropas y a cepillar sus cabellos los cuales eran algo rebeldes cuando se lo proponían.

Acomodo su habitación y reviso su mochila antes de salir de su habitación, pero como siempre nunca olvidaba su valioso violín. Pero antes de dirigirse a la cocina para poder desayunar e ir a la Academia Seiso un pequeño libro color lila llamo su atención, estaba escondido entre sus libros de geometría y álgebra, se dirigió con un paso lento y procedió a liberarlo.

\- Es cierto… desde que practico a consciencia con el violín, lo he tenido olvidado, además... no recuerdo mucho sobre lo que escribí – La pequeña violinista comenzó a examinar su pequeño diario y un leve rubor cubrió por completo su rostro, entonces en pocos segundos recordó que había escrito gran parte sobre sus sentimientos hacia..

\- Tsukimori-kun... – Con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas, agito su cabeza de derecha a izquierda, era increíble que no recordara ese tipo de cosas.

Además de haber escrito sus más profundos sentimientos hacia él, había escrito sobre todas las personas que la rodeaban día a día, un ejemplo era Yunoki-senpai y su verdadera faceta y cuanto la aterrorizaba.

\- Creo que sería mejor llevarlo conmigo, además... haré una pequeña pausa y escribiré acerca de lo que pasa día a día, sé que más tarde lo atesorare tanto como el violín – una gran sonrisa surco su rostro – Sé que así será.

* * *

La mañana comenzaba en la academia Seiso. Kahoko llego a la hora promedio en la cual casi todos ingresaban a sus aulas, entonces en pocos segundos escucho un grupo de gritos femeninos y el ruido de una puerta de limosina abriéndose, con cautela trato de acelerar el paso pero una voz muy familiar la detuvo.

\- Kaho-chan, buenos días – Entonces se encontraba el, Azuma Yunoki, como siempre con su sonrisa tan perfecta y a la vez por desgracia tan falsa.

\- Buenos días… Yunoki-sempai – La voz de la violinista temblaba.

\- Al parecer has llegado temprano, estas empezando a ser responsable, eso me alegra – Entonces en un segundo la violinista sintió que el posaba su mano derecha en su cabeza y acariciaba sus cabellos mientras sonreía, inevitablemente no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. Pero cuando llevo sus ojos ámbar al portón de la gran academia Seiso pudo ver como un chico alto y de cabellos celestes caminaba hacia clases. Por instinto se apartó.

El violinista al ver inesperada reacción la sostuvo de un brazo y la obligo a verla a los ojos, adoraba intimidarla.

\- ¿Qué sucede Kahoko? ¿Acaso no te gustan mis caricias? – La pobre violinista no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Pudo ver que Len vio aquella escena y entonces sin pensarlo corrió hacia su respectiva clase dejando a cierto chico de cabellos malva intrigado.

Len se acercó.

\- Buenos días Yunoki-sempai, al parecer hay una pequeña turba detrás suyo – El chico amante del piano y a la vez de la flauta volteo y vio un montón de muchachas planeando como vengarse de Kaho.

\- Al parecer Hino no se sentía demasiado cómoda, con su permiso – Len dio media vuelta dispuesto a ir a clases, mientras detrás suyo el flautista dibujaba una mueca de molestia y casi instantáneamente la reemplazo con una sonrisa para poder seguir su largo día.

* * *

La campana sonaba y ella guardo cuidadosamente todas sus cosas, por instinto no pudo ver si su diario seguía aun allí, dio un suspiro, sería un gran desastre si alguien lo leyera.

Dispuesta a ir a ensayar, tomo su violín y sus cosas y emprendió camino hacia la azotea donde tanto amaba ensayar ya que tener una vista de la academia era realmente relajante. Entonces empezó a practicar con esa melodía que era tan especial para ella, Ave Maria... No solo le recordaba a Len, también podía sentir como cada nota se mezclaba con ella y le daba sentido al aquel amor que ella sentía en secreto… fue muy difícil llegar a la conclusión de que ella sentía eso, pero cada vez que él se acercaba sentía como su rostro se prendía y curiosamente eso sucedía solamente con él.

Suspiro.

Cuando se percató, faltaba una hora y quince minutos para que la academia cerrara. Deposito su amado violín en su estuche y procedió a cerrarlo. Suspirando notoriamente se sentó en una de las bancas y saco de su mochila su preciado diario que era un color lila (ya que era su favorito) y comenzó a escribir, en algunas partes se sonrojaba tanto que no podía creer que le estaba confiando a unos pequeños trozos de papel sus más íntimos secretos.

\- Si alguien encontrara esto... creo que sería el fin para mí, será mejor llevarlo a casa y ocultarlo en un buen sitio – Finalizo cerrando su diario.

Cuando menos lo pensaba un terrible sueño invadió sus parpados, guardo su amado diario en su mochila y apoyo su cuerpo en la banca mientras el sol comenzaba a descender, sin previo aviso sus parpados vencieron y cayó profundamente dormida.

\- ¡HINO! – Un grito despertó de golpe a una dormilona violinista mientras se despertaba de golpe.

\- Oh dios... Hey, ya casi es hora de cerrar y no puedo creer que estés durmiendo aquí, ya es hora de irse.

\- Lo-lo siento Kanazawa-sensei – Dijo esbozando una sonrisa de vergüenza.

Casi por instinto la violinista reviso en su mochila y vio que su diario se encontraba ahí, dio un suspiro.

Aun sigues ahí... qué alivio.

\- ¡RÁPIDO!

\- ¡Ahhh! Voy! – Y entonces desapareció de la azotea, mientras alguien sonreía y esperaba a que las voces desaparecieran para poder irse y no ser descubierto.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente los estudiantes de la academia Seiso se encontraban pacíficamente caminando rumbo al lugar donde recibirían clases, pero por sorpresa una pequeña violinista se encontraba corriendo dirección a la academia.

 _No… puede… ser._

El rostro de la bella violinista lucia realmente preocupado, cuando llego al porton pudo divisar a Fuyuumi, Kazuki y Len hablando con Kanazawa-sensei quizás acerca de la próxima selección o cualquier cosa relacionado con música.

En un segundo Kazuki la reconoció y como siempre la saludo con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Buenos días Kaho-chan! – Dijo Kazuki mientras levantaba su brazo izquierdo.

\- ¡Lo siento, no puedo hablar ahora! – Dijo disculpándose mientras corría hacia una dirección desconocida para los tres estudiantes. Dejándolos un poco confundidos.

\- Espero que no le haya pasado nada malo – Dijo Fuyuumi con su habitual tono de voz tímido.

\- Quizás... haya olvidado hacer algo el día anterior – Dijo Kazuki – Kaho-chan a veces es algo descuidada con esas cosas.

Mientras los dos estudiantes hablaban sobre una posible teoría sobre lo que le habría pasado a Kahoko, un muy atento violinista aun no apartaba la mirada del camino en el cual la chica desapareció. Era muy extraño, ya que aún estaba a tiempo de llegar a clases y lo que más le preocupo es que se encontraba más pálida de lo normal. Él sabía que era algo torpe pero lo que realmente la hizo correr era muy grave para dejarla así.

* * *

Casi sin aliento, una pequeña chica de cabellos granate llego a la azotea donde estaba segura que se encontraba su preciado diario, no pudo creer que lo confundiera con un libro de álgebra. Cuando se tomó unos minutos para poder respirar abrió la puerta y abrió los ojos violentamente al notar la presencia de una persona que sujetaba su… diario.

\- Yunoki…- sempai...

El muchacho de cabellos malva volteo en dirección a la violinista, pudo notar como en su rostro se encontraban diversas emociones… como por ejemplo: sorpresa y enojo, pero la que más le gusto fue… miedo.

\- Realmente eres muy interesante Kahoko – Se aproximó hasta ella.

La muchacha temblaba, era muy cruel.

\- Con que… te causo terror eh... – Rio – Muy interesante.

\- De- devuelme eso... – Dijo temblando – Por favor... devuélvemelo.

\- ¿Por qué lo haría? – La observo intimidándola al instante.

La castaña trago, podía ver notoriamente como él se divertía haciendo esto.

\- Nunca pensé que estuvieras tan enamorada… con que.. él es entonces... – Rio nuevamente clavando una roca en el corazón de la muchacha – Sera tan divertido expandir esto por la escuela... tres hijos, un perro y una inmensa casa… - Rio a carcajadas – Que patético.

La violinista sentía como las lágrimas comenzaban a inundar sus ojos. Bajo la cabeza, estaba a su merced.

\- Pero…

La muchacha dirigió sus ojos hacia él.

\- Callare con una sola condición – Una sonrisa se depositó en su rostro.

La violinista tembló.

\- Cu- cual es aquella condición...

El menor de los Yunoki se acercó hacia ella y la sujeto del mentón exigiéndole que le mirara a los ojos.

\- Harás exactamente todo lo que yo diga... mi querida Kahoko - Sonrió mientras la violinista sentía como su mundo se venia abajo.

* * *

Hola! Esta historia sera algo pequeña así que tratare e que los capítulos sean largos, me gustaría saber que les parecio, sin mas que decir me despido, Sayonara!

¿Rewies?


End file.
